


BillDip suprise

by Alienann



Category: Gravity Falls, Shrek
Genre: BillDip, Fisting, M/M, Shrek - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienann/pseuds/Alienann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill fists dipper FT. SHREK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screamingCockroach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingCockroach/gifts).



> MOG first fic no flames plz :3 comment if u want to see more :)

Dipped was just working as usual, stacking merch in the giftshop after all the tours of the day were over. What he didn't know was his life would be changed 5 ever (5 ever is longer than 4 ever). Bill in his human form popped up behind dipper. Bill was very pleased to see dipper bent over a box and absentmindedly stocking shelves. "AND THEN COMES A GIANT FIST!" Bill yelled as he drove his fist into dippers asshole. Dipper squeaked and turned his head to see Bill with his entire fist buried in his ass. "Bill!Omg!"  
Bill smiled and took out his fist, it was now covered in blood, a couple chunks of flesh, and torn fabric. "Omg hi dipper-kin <3 I love you!" He kissed dipper. Dipper started to cry :( his asshole sobbing with him. "Mog I'm so sry Bill, I dent luv youuuuu."  
Bill was shocked to hear dis. "But you said you lived me pin traa!"  
Suddenly the door Burst in and there was shrek. "What R U doin in me swamp?" Boomed shrek in his velvety voice.  
"I'm in love with shrek, Bill." Dipper sobbed.  
"How could this happen to me? " Bill said.  
"You don't understand Bill, this isn't a phase. SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LIFE." Dipper said.  
SHREK smiled at dipper and picked him up." You're an all star." He said lovingly. SHREK carried dipper out and into the forest while leaving an onion trail for a broken Bill to fallow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill goes after dip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mog thnx to evry1 who commented! *glomps u*   
> If u want moar plz leave suggestions! I'll add charatarz and even ocs if I lyke ur sugestionz!

Bill stood up and looked to the trail of onions, it filled him with determination. He knew his pine tree wouldn't just leave him like that, shrek must be using some ogre magic on his Little Dipper. Bill started to fallow the onions. "It's time to get illuminaughty" he growled. 

Dipper sat on shreks bed in the swamp. SHREK was making food, the aroma of shreks earwax candles filled the air. Dipper smiled but thought of Bill. Dipper shook his head, Bill just didn't understand his true love and devotion to shrek, shrek is love shrek is life, shrek was dippers God. Suddenly the door burst in, Bill was standing there with a giant gun. "Illumiati confirmed!!" Screamed Bill as he shot at shrek. "1V1 me M8"  
Shrek reached into his asshole and pulled out another onion,"shrek urself b5 u wreck urself" shrek growled as he threw the onion at Bill, it hit bills top hat, knocking it off.  
"Get Rekt bitch!" Bill screamed as he 360 no scoped shrek.  
Shrek screamed in rage and pain, throwing more onions at Bill from his ass.  
Bill threw his gun when it ran out of bullets, he reached into his jacket and pulled out Doritos.  
"Omg! Bill! Shrek!" Screamed dipper as he his under the bed, watching the fight in safety.  
Bill threw so many Doritos and bottles of Mountain Dew that shrek was somehow overwhelmed. Bill shoved Doritos in shreks eyes. Shrek tried to dig the Doritos out of his eyes but there were too many. Bill shook a liter of Mountain Dew and shoved it into shreks mouth. The Mountain Dew exploded in shreks mouth and killed the ogre.  
"It's all ogre now." Bill said as he tea bagged shrek.  
Bill pulled dipper out from the bed.  
"Mog Bill!" Dipper said as he glomped Bill.  
"I love you dipper <3 ;3" Bill said as he picked up dipper and carried him out of the swamp and back to the shack. When they got back there grunkle Stan was there and looked at both of them. He saw the trail of onions and was confused.  
"What the actual fuck?" He asked dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanley and Stanford sat at the kitchen table in grim silence, contemplating the problem on their hands. Bill and dipper were very busy snogging on the couch.   
"What the actual fuck is really going on here ford? I mean, dipper is acting crazy! And bill is somehow back in gravity falls and in a human body!" Stan stressed.   
"I have no idea how this could have happened, I've never seen anything like this before. I think all we can do is get an explanation from dipper or maybe wait this out. It might be the result of a magical plant I haven't researched yet." Ford tried to stay calm as he was assessing the situation, on the verge of freaking out.   
Suddenly, Mabel burst in through the kitchen door. "GUYS we have a HUGE problem on our hands and I need your help right NOW." She painted as she spied Stan and ford at the table.   
"Well Mabel, sweetie, we kind of have a situation of our own here." Stan pointed to the living room where bill had his tongue down dippers throat.   
"Who the heck is that?!" She exclaimed while to pointing to bill. Bill and dipper momentarily paused to look up and aknowlage Mabel.   
"Hey shooting star!! <3 u look so fierce hunty!!" Bill smiled at her.   
"Hi Mabel!" Dipper waved to her before pulling bill back down for a sloppy kiss.   
"What.the. Heck. Is goin on in here?!" She exclaimed, clearly flabbergasted. "I can't believe that it's happening over here too!"   
Stan and ford looked at Mabel confused.   
"What do you mean 'happening over here too'? Mabel what's happening in town?" Ford asked, getting even more worried.   
"I was going to go get Gideon so he could hang out with me, candy, and Gretchen, but he was acting super weird and kept saying he had to hang out with Barry. I asked him who Barry was and he showed me a little bee, saying the bee was his boyfriend and they were getting married soon. And you'd never believe it happened but the bee actually talked, saying 'hell yea my thicc BB, I'd never leave you alone in the night because I know you like getting your moobs fondled ;)' and I don't know how he did it but he made the 100, water, and laughing/crying emojis appear in the air above him." Mabel explained.   
"Did you mean BEE-lieve!!" Bill yelled, making dipper laugh histarically.   
"It's happening to Gideon as well then. Dipper had been acting ridiculously all day, accompanied by this equally as strange 'Bill'. Im at my wits end thinking of what to do to solve this." Ford said, as Stan eyed dipper and bill.   
"I'm thinking that we should separate dipper an dbill before dipper does something he regrets, I mean they already left an extremely weird trail of onions, which I still don't know the story behind. They're also getting extremely handsy." Stan glared at bill as he finished.   
"Agreed" Ford nodded.   
The two grunkles approached dipper and bill.   
"Ok this has to stop right now. You're clearly not in your right minds and neither is Gideon." Stan declared firmly.   
"We're going to need the both of you to talk if we want to figure out what's happening to you and Gideon." Ford began peeling bill off of dipper.   
"MOG NOOOOO gruncle Stan and Ford!! Plz don't do disssss!" Dipper cried out, trying to cling to bill.  
Bill thrashed in fords arms, "get fucked your fat cunt!! I'm your god!! I wrecked SHREK and I'll wreck you too bitch!"   
Mabel stared at both of them, completely lost for words before she approached dipper.  
"Hey bro bro, it's me. You know, Mabel? You're acting really weird right now but I need you to stay calm and work with us."   
Dipper immediately began to calm down as Mabel pacified him. Bill poured and glared at Mabel.   
"Don't get too close shooting star, that's my fucking boyfriend bitch!" He growled.   
Mabel just rolled her eyes but bill clearly wasn't fighting back anymore. Ford slowly let go of bill and was relieved when bill didn't start fighting again.   
"I'll need to go find my journals and see if I have any information on whatever might be causing this." Ford left into the basement and came back up quickly.   
"Let's go get that Gideon brat and find out just how fucked we are." Stan grumbled.


End file.
